Usagi's Dream Land
by DestruktiveKid
Summary: Usagi is locked in a curse where she is in a dream world for an eternity


Usagi's Dream Chapter One. Usagi's problem  
  
Usagi slowly walked home from school one day happy. Usagi was just happy at the world and everything. As she approached her house she took her keys out and opened the door. "HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she yelled. "I'm home," she added. Immediately in her face was Chibi-Usa and Sammy. Usagi looked at them " what the hell was that" and just stared. "MOM SAID YOU HAD TO TAKE US TO MORNING GLORY!" Chibi-Usa yelled. Usagi calmly stuck her hand over her mouth and yelled "LEMME GET IN THE GODDAMM DOOR ALREADY." She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her wallet out of her carry-on. She applied on some lip-gloss and went downstairs. Sammy and Chibi-Usa were standing impatiently by the door. As the "Serene" ride on the Tokyo Bus Service was already enough Usagi had to pay for The Runt (Sammy) and the F*cker Chibi-Usa. She pulled out a 20 and held it out, but Chibi-Usa grabbed her wallet out of her hand and ran with Sammy to Morning Glory. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT WRETCHED LITTLE BIATCH." Usagi bellowed. Usagi walked around the shopping center and waited patiently for Chibi-Usa and Sammy. Behind a store she the outline of a hill. She knew that they would find her. She stretched out her arms and softly lay on the grass. She looked up at the serenity of the clouds float across the sky, as she played the childish game of finding shapes in the clouds of regular items on Earth. As the clouds floated along the sky silently she felt tired and weak. Chibi-Usa and Sammy ran out of the store holding 3 bags each and they saw Usagi try to stand up. Usagi? Chibi-Usa asked. Are you okay? Usagi turned around and before a word escaped her mouth she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Chapter 2. Mamoru Helps  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi silently. Her face went pale white and she started to scream. She grabbed the cell phone from her side and immediately dialed Mamoru's phone number. 10 minutes later Mamoru rushed up to Chibi-Usa and Sammy. "Go home" he said to Sammy. " And don't say anything to your mom." he added. "I'll tell her Usagi and Chibi-Usa went to a movie and I went to a video arcade." "Good." Mamoru yelled. He picked up Usagi and carried her to his car, Chibi- Usa running along side. As soon as they got to Mamoru's apartment door, Chibi-Usa went in his pocket and grabbed out the keys and frantically shoved them in the lock. She thrusted the door open and ran in. Mamoru walked in and shut the door. He laid Usagi on his bed and pulled a chair up to her he sat their blank faced and watched Usagi.  
  
Chapter 3. Enter of Usagi's Dream  
  
Note from now and most of the story we will be in Usagi's Dream. I will make sure to tell if we leave her dream world  
  
Usagi looked up and saw the familiar walls of Mamoru's apartment. She turned her head and looked out the window and smiled. She turned her head again and found The Inner, Outer, Starlite, Guardian cats, and Mamoru standing there. She looked at them. There faces were pale and their eyes were red rimmed and blood shot. Princess Kakyuu opened the door of Mamoru's apartment and walked in the room. " I am sorry about the loss of Usagi" she said. "Poor Chibi-Usa was the one who told me," she added. Usagi half sitting half laying on Mamoru's bed was confused. "How can I be dead" she thought to herself. She got up walked to Mamoru but then stopped. She looked around her self and everything shook. AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Mamoru's apartment shattered into broken glass pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She yelled. She looked at the blackness and cried. Then the faint noise of music drifted into her ears. She turned around and gasped.  
  
Chapter 4. Usagi's horrible past tragedy.  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the familiar ballroom of the Silver Millennium. She looked down and gasped. "I I ii I'm Princess Serenity again." She murmured out. Then the familiar face of Queen Serenity came rushing towards her. She wrapped her arms around Princess Serenity and smiled. Usagi wrapped her arms around her mother and felt a tear roll down her cheek onto Queen Serenity's Silver hair and White dress. Before the hug ended she stopped crying and let go. "Serenity." She whispered softly. I thought you left your party. Usagi numbly replied "Oh no I wouldn't." She dreaded this night because she knew of what to become of her, Prince Endymion, the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity. She walked with the Queen to the throne and stood next to her. "Friends. She exclaimed, " You have been gathered here tonight to witness the glorious party of Endymion and Serenity's Engagement and Advancing to King and Queen of the Moon. Usagi curtsied and stood tightly next to the queen. " OH FUCK." She thought to her self, as in the far distance she saw Queen Beryl and her Youma coming towards them. Endymion looked up and saw them and yelled. "YOUMA ATTACK." She saw him and his army running towards the landed youma and start attacking. Then as most of his army was down he stood there and saw Beryl float over him and shoot beams at him. "AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " She watched him collapse to the floor and die. "And now for you Princess" Beryl Said Coldly. Beryl shot beams from both hands. She watched the Queen fall to the floor in pain and die. Then she beams flying at her. She never got hit. All that happened was a flash and then everything went black. Chapter 5 Usagi's Cry. "Usagi USAGI!" The familiar voice came flowing over her like a tidal wave. Usagi turned her stiff body to the side and felt an acute pain shoot through her. "GAH" she cried in frustrating pain and she slumped back down. She looked up through her blurry vision and saw Rei Hino standing there. "UH wha" Usagi said dazed and confused. "Why am I at your temple?"  
  
Rei smiled and Usagi felt funny about Rei's smile Rei's smile was wide and it showed her teeth (which were perfectly white) and it just had an evil tint to it. "Why silly." She said soothingly. "You're here to be sacrificed." "WHAT!" that got Usagi to her feet fast. Before she could do anything she was on a backboard the Amazon trio used. "REI-CHAN STOP THIS NOW!" Usagi yelled frightened. Rei just smiled and stood in front of the blazing fire in the pit behind her. "REI-CHAN PLEASE!" was Usagi's last protest. Then she hung her head in defeat and tightened her stomach for the awaiting events. Rei-Chan held the dagger in her hand. It gleamed with the fires glow. She traced the knife slowly down Usagi's forearm before getting to the middle and slicing it to her wrist. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all that escaped Usagi's lips. She panted and breathed heavily as she let out another scream as Rei-Chan sliced the other forearm. "Rei-Chan please" she spoke out wearily. Rei-Chan raised the knife high above her head with blood dripping down it and plunged it into the side of the backboard. "Rei?" Rei spun around and ran towards the pit. She opened her arms as if like wings would sprout and she jumped into the pit of flames. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REI-CHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Usagi sobbed. She could hear Rei-chans pitiful screams of pain. Tears of anger frustration and sadness rolled down her pale white cheeks. "Rei" she whispered softly. She then swiftly turned her head to the sky and yelled in fury "REI-CHAN COME BACK!!!!!!!" The flames of the pit lashed higher and higher and spewed out of the pit and flickered to Usagi. They swiftly climbed the backboard and licked Usagi's body. Usagi screeched in pain and everything around here went black.  
  
Chapter 6. Usagi at a fun house  
  
After all the pain she was in Usagi Tsukino could barely open her eyes. She felt a cold stone floor underneath her mangled body. She opened her bloodshot eyes and saw herself laying a couple of feet away from her. She put all her weight on one arm struggling to get up and she saw her self- trying to get up also. Baka she thought to herself. It's a mirror, a funhouse she added. She looked into the mirror. A silver gleam ran diagonally along the mirror. Then it shattered into millions of pieces. This started a chain reaction. But before the second mirror cracked it glowed and it showed Ami standing happily in the center of the mirror. She was smiling. Then a look of horror spread on Ami's face and the mirror shattered. Usagi's face was blank. The rest of her friends and family appeared in the mirror only to shatter before her eyes and to break the remains of her broken heart. She then decided to transform. She picked up her compact held it up high opened the top and yelled " MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP" The crystal glowed then she gasped. It started to fade away in the compact. The crystal started to become gleaming flashes of life and it left the compact. Usagi watched as the crystal deteriorated before her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled as she dropped to her knees and collapsed.  
  
Chapter 7. The Door To Usagi's doom.  
  
Usagi saw the walls around her swirl away from her. "Oh great" she thought. "Now the scenery is changing," she muttered out loud. The scenery soon changed to a hall. It was plain and dark mostly. Usagi's feet echoed as her shoes hit the floor. When she got to the door she opened it and walked in.  
  
Chapter 8. Usagi learns a secret.  
  
Usagi looked around and only saw a big object against the back all and then looked the other way and say pitch black. She walked into the center of the room. "I've been waiting for you Usagi-San" a voice called. "Huh" Usagi said as she spun around to see who else was in the room. A women about Usagi's height stepped out of the blackness. She too had odangos on her head but her hair was black. It was exactly like Usagi's. She wore a black dress and she had Black eyes. She looked at Usagi. Usagi looked into her deep black eyes. Then she was startled and stepped back. "Usagi dearie" the women called. "Did Mom ever tell you about me?" she asked cruelly. Usagi gasped and stepped back. " That's right Usagi" she said softly. "I'm your twin sister."  
  
Chapter 9. Usagi feels her daughter's pain. "My name is Akusagi."She said. "It means." "I know what it means." Usagi cut off. "It means "Dark Rabbit of the moon." "Good girl." Akusagi replied nastily. Akusagi swiftly walked to the object on the back of the room. Usagi couldn't tell what it was due to a big piece of cloth covering it. She watched her so-called twin sister uncover it. It was a mirror. Usagi strode past Akusagi swiftly and looked in the mirror. "CHIBI-USA!" she yelled. Akusagi pushed Usagi forcefully away and placed her hands on the mirror. Chibi-Usa's compact was gleaming on her chest closed. Akusagi's hands covered it then she moved her hand up and the compact opened with the silver crystal gleaming. She then pushed her hand hard into the mirror. It didn't crack. Then the silver crystal glowed and the light poured out fast out of the compact. " NO CHIBI-USA" Usagi yelled. Chibi-Usa lay in the mirror screaming as her power faded away before her red eyes. "OH" Chibi-Usa let out a sigh of defeat and slumped in the mirror. "NO CHIBI-USA CHIBI-USA!"  
  
Chapter 10. Usagi's hidden power.  
  
Usagi looked into the mirror. Her future daughter lay pale and unmoving. Usagi's eyes swiftly went blank and her hair swirled around her. Her hands rose slowly from her sides in fists. Then swiftly her hands opened and the mirror and glass surrounding her cracked and shattered. "GAH!" Akusagi cried out. Usagi's eyes slowly returned to normal, her hair fell to her sides and her arms dropped fast. She run with great speed to the mirror and lifted Chibi-Usa's small body out of it. She held her in her arms and cried.  
  
Chapter 11. Akusagi's Last Stand "HUH NO WAY I THOUGHT MY DREAM WORLD WORE YOU OUT!" Akusagi screamed madly. "Guess not Huh." Usagi responded coolly. "GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Akusagi yelled. Usagi closed her eyes and telepathically sent a message to her friends.  
  
"Friends give me your power"  
  
All of Usagi's friends where standing by the bed Usagi's weak body was laid on. There faces where moist with tears. When they heard her voice they where startled and they looked at her. "Please I need your power." "Lets give our power to Usagi!" shouted Seiya "Right!" yelled Ami "Lets do it!" called Mamoru. All of the senshi and the other friends placed there hands over her body and yelled out the planet or star they belonged to. "Mercury Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Star Fighter Star Maker Star Healer Fireball The Moon Kingdom The EARTH" Glowing beams of colorful hues shot out of their hands and into Usagi's body.  
  
"Thank You"  
  
Usagi held all the colors in her hands and they formed a ball. After she added some of hers left in it was not enough. "Chibi-Usa" she called "You too." The last bit of Chibi-Usa's power shot into the sphere of colors.  
  
Chapter 12. Goodbye Akusagi  
  
Usagi summoned the Holy Grail in her free hand. She opened the top of it and placed in the sphere of light. Even though the top was closed tight beautiful colors lit up the room. Usagi opened the top and saw a colorful liquid in there. She tilted it towards her and drank it. A flash of light came and her sailor senshi uniform appeared. Then in her hand appeared a crescent moon. It was gold and heavy. Usagi held it up high and it gleamed. "HAIIIIIIIIIIYA" she yelled and she tossed it towards Akusagi. It flew behind Akusagi and then the two pointy ends of the crescent moon turned and went straight into Akusagi's back. "UHHGH" she sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor. She looked at Usagi through her vision and uttered a cry and died.  
  
Chapter 14. Usagi Awakes  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw the familiar dazed and tired faces of her friends. "HELOOOOOOOO" she called. "Uh" Seiya cried. "ODANGO!" he rushed up to Usagi and hugged her tight. Usagi laughed and smiled. She was happy to be home with her friends.  
  
Epilogue That night Usagi went out on Mamoru's balcony to see a lunar eclipse. As it happened and the moon went black she saw a ghostly figure. She didn't know how but the figure some how said to her Thank you. 


End file.
